Angel of darkness
by Trickster1967
Summary: Gabriel got his powers back and the group life is going well until an accident happen. 15 years later the new Winchester is ready to fight but he need to be careful. Because as soon as the new enemies put their eyes on the Nephilim, their target change. The Archangel son is no longer the hunter, he is now the hunted. Rating M - Language/Violence - Sabriel/Destiel
1. Prologue

**Hello again kiddos!**

**A/N: After all the wait this is the prologue of the next part of: _The Archangel without powers_. I hope you will like this one too and I will tell you before you start reading, this part is darker than the first one. Well you can probably tell by the name of it. Anyways I am putting rating M because of language and because of violent scene. I don't think there will be any describe sex scene in this one. But you know there will probably be subtext, like always.**

**So Dean and Castiel are mate. Sam and Gabriel too and they have a son, that I name Matthew Dean Winchester. Thanks too Bornrider2 for all your lovely comment on my last story and also for the name idea. **

**Characters will probably still be a bit OOC, sorry again. **

**Also do you remember that warlock that twisted Dean hand? Well he is one of the major character here and when I said that the other warlock that trapped Sam and Dean was important. The man is Jack father and also the reason why the kid is against a certain Archangel.**

**Dar mean Dark by the way. I know it's a pretty weird name but that is what I wanted for him. **

**PS: I didn't finish this story yet so you will have to wait a long time between chapters. I am just starting chapter one. And sorry for the wait but I literally have no time with school. I kid you not. **

**I think that's all for now, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The Archangel without powers Part 2<p>

Angel of darkness

Prologue

This Archangel had killed his father and he was going to pay for this. The boy had walked alone for a long time when Damien founded him. The man had took the young boy with him and gave him a new home.

''What is your name?'' The man had asked.

''Jack Davy…'' The week boy had said.

The man had nodded and had put a hand of the boy forehead. The warlock powers inside the boy had started to leave him and he tried to resist the man. But soon realize that he couldn't do anything.

''Why was a warlock all alone on that road? Don't you have parents, boy?'' The man asked.

''I did…'' He said.

''What happen?''

''An Archangel killed my father.''

''Right… Do you want to get your vengeance?''

''Yes.''

''Good. Now stay still…''

The man drew a sigils on the boy chest with his finger and a black light came out of his palm. It enveloped the boy and he felt from the chair he was currently sitting on.

''Forget your old life boy. This life no longer exist. But never forget your hate against this Archangel who killed your father. Forget your past. I am now your father and I am your only family. My name is Damien and you are now name, Dar. When you are going to wake up. You will sense all of your new powers. With my powers, I transform your human life into a demon life. You will be one of us. I will tell you every detail after. Now wake up my new son. Welcome your powers and wake up as the amazing being you now are.'' The tall man said.

The dark light faded and the boy opened his eyes. When all the lights was faded, Damien finally saw his work. He had slightly change the shape of his new born son, to make him look more like his child. The boy had blond hair with dark eyes that could change into total black when he wanted. He was muscular and could easily break somebody's bone with his fist. And the boy looked even taller now.

Damien was tall and had blond hair. His eyes were the same color but he wasn't as muscular as his new son. Damien looked at the boy and smiled at him.

''Dad?'' The boy asked.

''Yes, Dar, it's me.'' He said. ''Can you stand up?''

''Yes.'' The boy said.

He stood up and started to walk. He followed his new father and they went to the living room of their house and Damien did everything to make his son feel really at home. They passed time together and Dar learned to control all of his powers. He was going to be really strong. Damien could tell.

Around a week after, Damien and Dar went into their planning room to learn more about their enemies. In this case, the Archangel and the humans. Damien searched and found out that the Archangel who had killed Dar father was Gabriel aka, the Trickster. He made a research on him and found out that two of his brothers were with him. And also that the Archangel was friend with one of the Winchester and mate with the other Winchester. Even better! So now he could killed angels and also killed the Winchester bothers!

''Dar, look at this.'' He said pointing at the white board.

''Who is this?'' Dar asked.

''This is our principal target but we will tried to get him by killing everybody around him.'' He said showing a picture of the Archangel Gabriel. ''Who do you want to start with?''

''Umm, this one. He look like a good candidate for my killing training. I feel like I could easily take him down.'' Dar said. ''What is his name?''

''First, you'll have to be really sneaky and his name is Balthazar.''

''No problem and make this my first test.'' The fifteen years old said.

''You do as you want.'' Damien said.

After a week of planning their plan to kill the angel, Dar finally left the house and began his plan. Damien was looking at his son from high in the sky. When Dar finally hidden himself outside the Winchester residence, Damien nodded to himself and went to the door and closed his eyes.

''Balthazar… brother. Where are you?'' He asked.

''Damien?'' Balthazar said, appearing a second after the prayer. ''It's been a time!''

''Yes brother, it's been a time. Can we talk?''

''Sure. How are you doing?''

''I am doing good thanks and you?'' Damien asked, starting to walk in the same moment.

Balthazar started to follow him and they talked.

''What bring you here?'' Balthazar asked.

''Oh you know, I ran away from heaven… again. I end up liking this place and I discovered the other day that I had a son.'' Damien said.

The man obviously didn't tell Balthazar anything about the real story. This story was simple though. He had indeed, ran away from heaven for the fourth time and he had also liked earth and decided to stay there. After some time there he had started to realize what angels truly did during the war in heaven and started to hate them. Even if he was one of them. He called demons and started to create an army but his army was soon ripped apart. Some demons wanted more powers and some had no patience. Damien had got pissed off of all this thing and had tried to cut all of the demons powers to make them pay for not listening to him. But something went wrong and he end up receiving all the demons powers. Damien was now half angel and half demon. He liked the idea and he always kept his powers. He became a powerful demon with some angel powers. Then he met Jack Davy and he transform him into the same creature as himself and named him Dar. Dar didn't knew that story but he didn't needed to know. Damien was going to hide everything and he was going to take over the angels and the demons. And his plan was starting with this one angel who before, was his best friend.

''Oh really? What is his name?'' Balthazar asked.

''Dar.'' Damien said.

''That's a really obscure name you know. Kind of weird for an angel, no?''

''I don't think… By the way, he need to work a little on his battle skills and I know that you are the best to train little kid like him. So could you please..?''

''Sure! Where is he?''

''Dar! Come here.'' Damien shouted.

Dar walked in and Damien talked to him in his head.

He is going to try to teach you how to fight. I will tell you one thing. If he do one wrong move, take advantage and kill him. Just do as I told you before. I believe in you, my son.

Damien make two step behind and watched the scene. He watched his best friend get murdered by his son slowly and painfully. Balthazar started to teach Dar a thing or two but Dar took advantage and stole the angel, angel blade. He ran and snap himself in front of the angel. Balthazar took a step behind and looked at Damien.

This was the moment he finally understood their plan. Damien's son eyes turned black and he fallowed the angel. Damien raised his hand in the air and a circle of holy fire appeared around Balthazar. He stopped all movement and looked at him again.

''Why?'' He asked.

''I've seen what angels did and I saw what demons did. And I know that I can't choose a side so the two teams, need to die. And you, my friend, are the first. Dar, you know what to do.'' Damien said.

''Damien, this is not even logical! You don't need to do that!''

''I am tired of everybody telling me what to do! I rule now! Dar!''

''You are doing a bit mistake, Damien… they are going to find you and kill you and you will never be able to stop them.'' Balthazar said.

''That is what you think, Balt.''

Damien took a look at his son and Dar looked at the angel in front of him. He throw the angel blade in Balthazar chest and the angel shouted. Damien looked on the ground to see his old friend struggling to stay alive. Balthazar shouted again and just as the golden hair Archangel appeared, Damien and Dar disappeared.

Gabriel ran to his brother and took him in his arm. Balthazar was going to die, everybody there knew it.

''Why didn't you call?'' Gabriel moan.

''I'm sorry…'' Balthazar whispered.

Gabriel let tears rolling on his cheek and hugged his brother one last time. Balthazar smiled at him a last time and winked, then he closed his eyes and his head felt in his brother arms. Gabriel looked at him and started crying even harder. Even if the angel was dead, he still had this smile, stamp on his face. The Archangel took him and brought him to their house.

''Sam!'' He shouted.

The younger Winchester ran to the door and saw the dead angel in his mate arms. He helped Gabriel to put Balthazar on the sofa and called the others. Castiel was crying, Dean was trying to comfort Cas, Sam had let a tear drop and Gabriel was trying not to cry again while holding his new born son who was crying as well. This kid was always feeling the others emotions. If everybody was laughing, he was laughing. If everybody was crying, he was crying. If everybody was just normal or super serious he was the same.

The kid started to fall asleep and Gabriel decided that he needed some sleep. He was still trying to think about some possibilities. About things he could have done to stop his brother's death. He finally put his son in the crib and felt on the bed.

After a time, Sam entered the room and put his pyjama. He lied next to Gabriel and hugged him.

''Castiel said that it would be better to burn him. Something to do with his remaining grace going easily in heaven. I wasn't listening…'' Sam said.

Gabriel nodded and snuggle on Sam. He felt asleep just like in his human time and Sam started to caress his head like he always do to calm Gabriel down. He played with his hair and finally felt asleep too.

The next day, they had burned the angel. But they had all kept a fresh memory of the angel who had really helped them after all. They were sad but now they knew that the danger was getting close and that Gabriel's and Sam's son needed to grow up quickly.

The boy who was playing with his toy had felt the sadness in his parents and in his uncles. He had started to feel the same and playing with his toy didn't seen that amusing now. The golden hair boy looked at his parents and raised his arms. Gabriel took him in his arms even more than he used to. But Sam didn't mind. He knew that when Gabriel was sad, stressed or if he didn't know what to do, he needed closeness.

Their kid had Gabriel passion for doing joke and tricks. But he also loved when Sam read him book. He had the same hair color as Gabriel but with Sam's eyes. He wasn't going to be as tall as Sam but he was still going to be taller than Gabriel. He was going to be strong and everybody could see his second passion developing over the time. This passion: guns. When his uncle Dean was talking about guns or just cleaning his. This kid was always listening. His eyes seem to light up and he was getting closer to look at Dean.

The older Winchester had then got all the bullet out of the gun and put the safety catch on the gun then gave it to his brother's son. The kid had started to play with it but he seen intelligent enough to understand how it worked. This kid was also going to become a genius! They already knew.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not joking when I tell you that I nearly cried when I was writing Balthazar death. I never had think of killing him but I guess that this story is really much more dark than the last one. I hope you like it anyway.<strong>

**Next chapter, Matthew is 15 and Dar is 25. I know that doesn't make sense but I had this idea that when Demons and Angels vessel get to a certain age they have two choice. One, stay with their vessel and never grow up again or change vessel. So when Dar got 25, he decide to stay the same as he was. **

**Next chapter is in Matthew P.O.V.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello kiddos!**

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. I hope you will all like it. I work hard on it and I hope it payed. **

**Characters are of course OOC, like always. Sorry for that. **

**Matthew P.O.V **

**P.S: First time I try the present tense with this, tell me if you want me to change to past tense again.**

* * *

><p>Angel of darkness<p>

Chapter 1

My eyes shine when I get angry. They become a dark green color. When I am really excited or very happy they change to a light green color. They are normally just green like my father eyes. My hair is in a golden color and they are short. I have two giant gold and silver wings and when I will be able to control all my power, my two other wings will grow up. I usually wear black or dark clothes. Which mean, t-shirt, jeans and my dark blue hoodie. I'm fifteen years old and I am a Nephilim. My name Matthew Dean Winchester.

I am the son of the Archangel Gabriel and the younger Winchester brother, Sam Winchester. I am still in school even if I will not really have a job. I absolutely love astronomy and I often go look at the sky with dad to explain what's outside the planet earth.

I live in a gigantic house with my dad, my daddy and my two uncle. Uncle Dean and uncle Cas. They are the best! Dean is Sam's brother and Castiel is Gabriel's brother. They are so nice to me and they are my best friends since I don't really trust anybody except my family. Dean teach me how to shot with a gun. Castiel though me how to fly. Sam, which by the way I call daddy, teach me to defend myself with my bare hand and Gabriel, that I call dad, teach me how to use my Trickster powers and my powers in general.

Dad brought me books about astronomy the other day. So I am often in the library too. In my schedule there is many things, maybe even a little too much. First I wake up and go to school. I come back and I do my homework. Then, Dean and I go in the exercise room and he teach my how to shot with some strong manikins that dad change every day. After that, I go in the library to read some astronomy books and sometime dad or daddy come to me to ask if I want to practice something. The day pass really fast and I finally go to sleep. Okay, yeah I know I don't have to sleep but I like it. It's fun to just relax and think of nothing.

My parents say that it's dangerous to go outside alone and I can't do so. This kind of suck because I liked a lot the outside world. But when I am at school, I can go outside if I pay attention and if I am careful. That is fun but it's still scary. Dad and daddy told me that there is a lot of monsters outside and since I didn't know how to control all my powers, it's too dangerous for me. I believe them on this point though.

Today is Saturday, I don't have school and I am in the practice room. I concentrate on my powers and I practice my combat skills. I make myself a course and I run in the exercise room with my angel blade. I raise my hand and push one of the moving mannequins. I still run and decapitates some other fake bodies. I practice with this a long time and after around one hour my dad come in.

''Hey, Matt.'' He said.

''Yes?'' I ask, while snapping my finger to make everything disappear.

''Can we talk?''

''Sure.''

We get out of the room and dad touch my forehead with two fingers. We appear in my room. I sit on my bed and he do the same.

''Dean, Castiel, Sam and I are going on a case. I want you to stay here.'' Dad said.

''What? Why? I can go on the case too. I went the other day and it was fine.''

''I know but this is different.''

''Oh really…'' I said, a little bit too much fast.

''Matthew… listen, this is even more dangerous than all the other cases. I can't risk to lose you… like I lost him.''

''I understand but I am in security when I am with you and daddy.''

''No mean no, Matthew.''

''You're no fun…'' I said.

I turn around and lie down on my bed.

''I will never be a hero if I can't even go on a stupid case.'' I said.

Dad sign and look at me.

''Do you remember your uncle Balthazar?''

''A little bit. He was killed by a demon-angel, right?''

''How do you know?'' Dad ask.

''I've heard uncle Dean and uncle Cas talked about it. They did research on the guy and it appear that this guy was, uncle Balthazar's best friend.'' I said.

''You are right. Well we found him… we think.''

''Great!''

''They are waiting for me so promise me you will stay here, okay?''

''No.'' I simply said.

''Sorry, what?''

''I am leaving with you.''

''You are not, kiddo.''

''I'll be a good kid.''

''No.''

''Please… dad?''

Dad look at me for a moment and sigh again.

''Sam is going to kill me…'' He said.

The next moment we were somewhere else. Uncle Dean and uncle Castiel were talking next to a wooden door. Daddy was looking everywhere, he was looking for dad. He sigh when he saw me.

''Gabriel I had asked one thing…'' He said.

''I'm sorry.''

''Right… Matthew, you know how this work. We are not family here.'' Daddy said.

''Yeah, I know because people could use that thing against us, I know. Sam.'' I said.

He nod and we enter the small building. A guy is sitting in a big chair in the middle of the room. There is a circle of holy fire around him and a demons trap above him. He is not moving. I look at him but don't say anything. Castiel get closer and start shouting.

''Why did you killed him, Damien?'' He ask.

''Because I could. And by the way, I didn't killed him.'' The guy said.

''Who killed him then?'' Dean ask.

''My son.''

''Where is your son?'' Sam ask.

''Not here, if that's what you're thinking about. I told him to go away. Far away.'' Damien said.

''Where!?'' Dean shout.

''Somewhere.''

Dean get closer and push Castiel aside. He jump over the fire and make the chair fall but he keep it above the flames. The head of the guy is now one or two centimeters from the holy fire.

''Where?'' Dean ask.

''I am not telling you.''

''Fine! Then I'll make you do it!''

''Dean…'' Sam suddenly said. ''Calm down.''

Dean sigh and replace the chair in the middle. He jump the fire again and get closer to his brother.

''You killed my brother… you need to pay.'' Gabriel suddenly said.

We all turn to him and everybody seem a little surprise that he said that.

''We are going to ask you, one last time, Damien. Where is your son?'' Gabriel ask.

''I am not telling you, Gabe.'' Damien said.

This was the moment when Gabriel eyes became a bright gold and I saw his wings looking bigger. I couldn't do anything and in a second Damien had Gabriel's Archangel blade in the stomach. A black light came from his mouth and from his eyes and he felt on the ground. Gabriel had not even moved.

At this same moment, I sense a new presence in the room. A force even more powerful then Damien. The son. I try to say something but my mouth don't want to open. I can't take my eyes out of the dead angel.

''You again!'' A new voice shout.

We all turn and we see a young man standing behind us. He is looking at Gabriel with his demon eyes. It's scary, even if I have already seen other demons like that.

''You are going to die!'' The man said.

He snap himself next to my dad and go out a knife that I had never seen before. Dad jump back and snap his blade back in his hand. Castiel run and snap Dean and Sam out of the room. I run to the man and get my blade ready.

''You killed my father!'' The man shout.

''And you killed my brother!'' Gabriel shout back. ''_Matthew, go home… please_.'' Dad said in my head.

I snap myself home next to my daddy and my uncles. Sometime later, dad snap back in the house. Daddy went to kiss him and I hugged him.

''What happen?'' Uncle Castiel ask.

''He told me that he wanted to kill me before and now that he would do anything to kill me and everyone I loved… classic.'' Dad said.

''He ran away?'' Dean ask.

''Yes… I… this kid is strong…''

''Don't worry, it's going to be fine. I love you.'' Daddy said, while hugging dad.

''I don't know what happen… he was pissing me off. I didn't wanted to kill him.'' Dad said.

''Don't worry about that.'' Daddy said.

''Why don't we all go take a good night sleep?'' Dean propose.

I nod and when to my room. My parents went to theirs and my uncles went to their room too.

I can't close my eyes. I know that one day I will have to defeat Damien son but what if that day… I am not ready? What is I can't fight him? I look at the ceiling and try to rest but my eyes just won't close. I need to train more. I need to understand all my powers. I need to learn everything. But I can't… I don't have the time to do that… Why me? I can't take it!

I snap myself in my pyjama and get under the bed sheet. I cry in silence, hoping that nobody hear me. But like always… daddy do.

''Are you okay?'' He ask softly to see if I am awake.

''Daddy…'' I said.

He sit next to me and hug me.

''Talk to me.'' He said.

''I am scared. What if I can't save everyone?''

''You are almost ready, Matthew. It's not going to take long that nobody could even have a chance against you.''

''We all know that, this is not true.''

''Look, Matt. I believe in you and I want to help you but I think that now, you only need to rest. It's going to be fine tomorrow.''

He hug me again and look at me one last time. I nod and role on my side. I finally close my eyes and fell asleep.

I wake up in the night and the first thing I hear is my father screaming. I walk to their room and put my ear on the door.

''I can't let him, fight this kid!'' Dad said.

''If we train him he is going to be just fine! My son is stronger than this guy!'' Daddy answer.

''Sam Winchester! First it's our son and we have to take this decision together! And I don't want our son to go fight against this monster!''

''You do what you want. I don't even care, anymore.'' Daddy said.

''What do you mean by that?''

''If you want everybody to die, fine. But we all know that Matthew is our only hope. God told us and you know he is never wrong on those things. I'm leaving.''

''You are not.'' Dad said.

''I need to take a break, okay? I can't live with all that right now. And don't try to look for me.'' Daddy said.

I hear footstep and hide myself in the darkness of the hallway. Daddy open the door and walk out. Dad follow him.

''You can't just… run away!'' Dad said.

''You stay here. Matt need you. I'm leaving this house.'' Daddy said.

''Sam…'' Daddy whisper.

''Goodbye Gabriel.''

''Please…''

Daddy continue to walk and dad stay there, a hand on the open door. He look down and turn.

''Go in your room, Matt. It's still night.'' Dad said.

''Is daddy coming back?'' I ask.

''Go to your room.''

''I want to know. Did he mean that he is never coming back again?''

''Matthew… Not now.''

Dad step inside the room again and close the door. I run downstairs and look at the window. I see daddy standing next to the house with his phone in his hand. I open the door and go to him. He put the phone in his pocket and look at me.

''Did we wake you?'' He ask.

''No. Where are you going?'' I ask.

''Somewhere in a hotel.''

''Why?''

''Well, I need to think… of things.''

''You should not be angry against dad. He's just scared. Aren't we all? I mean, now that we know that what we are fighting against is really strong. We have our rights to be scared and stress. It's normal, daddy. You should not leave dad because of that. It's not fair, for him and for us.''

''You are not dumb you know. But you need to understand something. Gabriel don't want you to fight, period. And I want you to try. He think that I am going to send you alone out there without even training you. But I am not. And you were chosen by god himself. You are our only hope. I want to save the world and you are the only option. I believe in you and he don't.''

''What if god was wrong? What if I wasn't strong enough.''

''You are here because of him.''

''Yeah… Please don't leave us.''

I suddenly hear the sound of a taxi and turn.

''Give him another chance.'' I ask.

''Well it's probably too late… he probably hate me now.'' He said.

''He doesn't, come on daddy!''

I look at the taxi and snap my finger. The car disappear.

''Where did you send him?'' Daddy ask.

''In his house.''

Daddy sigh and start walking to our house.

''Maybe I overreacted…'' He said.

''You did.'' I said.

He nod and open the door. We walk in and daddy look up at the stairs. He go upstairs and I hug him. He go in his room and when he open the door I hear dad crying. Daddy walk to him and take him in his arm.

''I'm sorry… I am back.'' He said.

''Don't ever do that again, Sam…'' Dad whisper.

''I'll try.''

''Do you still love me?''

''I love you, Gabriel. With all my heart.'' He said.

They kiss and I smile. I chose to go downstairs again and practice on my powers some more. I soundproof the room and continue my training.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! First chapter ready. This took ages because I didn't had any ideas. But now I think that I am okay, I got something to keep going. I hope you liked it and like always! See you next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey kiddos!**

**A/N: How are you doing? So today I'll give you another chapter. Yay! **

**This is still in Matthew's P.O.V and characters are still OOC. Sorry again.**

**P.S: Little bit of violence in this one.**

* * *

><p>Angel of darkness<p>

Chapter 2

After some time, I finally convinced my dad that I could fight. That I would need every little bit of help that came to me but I knew I could succeed. We had also decided that we needed something to make sure nothing happen to my powers. We had search for a long time and daddy had finally found uncle Balthazar's spell book. He had look through the pages and founded a spell for keeping the powers of an angel lock in an object. We had tried it and it had worked. I had still all my powers in me and I had also all my powers contained in my necklace that I had created. The necklace wasn't big, I could keep it on me without it bothering me. It was a normal small black rope with a gold cylinder attach to it. When I was holding it, a green light was glowing around my hand.

We also search for Damien's kid. But we didn't found anything. We didn't knew his name, we only knew that he was a demon-angel and that he wanted my dad, dead.

I stop going to school and I stay home with the group. I practice every day to make sure that I can control every part of my powers. Dad help me a lot with that. I have learn everything I could about fighting with no weapon, except my hands, my feet and every part of my body that I could use to defend myself. Thanks to daddy. I am also learning how to control as many gun as I can with uncle Dean. It's cool!

I start practicing to battle in the air sometime soon. Dad said that I need to learn everything about my powers before using them in the air. Uncle Castiel will teach me that. He is an expert in that, if I believe my dad. Dad seem better for fighting on the ground.

So when I wake up, I always run to the practicing room and practice. I will be ready in no time I am sure! Until then, the only thing I can hope is that our new enemy don't come see us.

I run between the trees with my angel blade out. I swing it and decapitate two demons. I continue to run and snap my finger. I appear next to three other demons and kill them easily. I sense the presence of a couple others in my back and I turn fast enough to push them. I jump on them and kill one of them. I roll on the ground and get another one. The last two don't even get the time to understand, I run to them and put my hand on their forehead. They fall on the ground, dead. Suddenly there is some sort of dogs in front of me. I raise my right hand and throw my angel blade at them. They fall on the ground too. I look around and see nothing else.

''Is that all you got?'' I said.

At this exact moment, my dad snap himself in front of me. His six golden wings are glowing and he look at me with a creepy smile. I snap my angel blade right back in my hand and wait for him to move. He start flying and throw his archangel blade at me. I raise mine and stop his blade. I try to throw my blade at him put he take it and quickly start flying in my direction. I try to jump and dodge him but he follow me and throw me on the ground. He put the two blade close enough to my neck to make me stop moving. I look at him and sigh. He give me back my angel blade and put away his blade. He snap his finger and we are again in the practice room.

''You learn how to battle on the ground but as you can see you have no idea how to deal with a flying enemy. No offence, I have never showed you. Now my son, you will need to learn how to use your wings to fight.'' Dad said.

''You mean that I have finish a part of my training?'' I ask.

''Yes, I am proud of you Matthew.''

I smile and hug him.

''I love you, thank you.'' I said.

''Love you too and you are welcome.'' He answer.

We walk out of the room I run to my daddy.

''I have succeed my test!'' I said.

''Congratulation! I am proud of you.'' Daddy said.

''Does that mean that you are ready for the flying part of your training?'' Uncle Cas said.

''Yes he is. You can start when you want, bro.'' Dad said.

''Okay. Well, Matthew when you want to start your training just come to me.''

''Okay, thanks. But I think that I will finish learning about guns before. If it's okay. I want to finish everything before starting something new.'' I said.

''That's okay.'' Uncle said.

I sit at the table and snap myself a sandwich. I eat while daddy put his laptop on the table next to me. Uncle Dean is sitting in front of us with a book about angels and one about demons. Uncle Castiel is helping Dean and dad is looking outside. I finish quick and go to my dad.

''What's going on?'' I ask.

''What if you don't have the time to finish your training?'' He ask back.

''I will, trust me. And if I don't, we could still all work together. Uncle Cas in the air, you and me on the ground and uncle Dean and daddy with guns, protecting us. We can make this work.'' I said.

''Yes but still, if he attack you alone…''

''Dad, he is against you, why would he attack me?''

''Because he is not dumb… he killed Balthazar because of me. He wanted to get to me since the beginning. And he is going to try to kill you all. I can't let that happen.''

''Don't worry. He didn't do anything for about fifteen years.''

''He was training… just like you. Now he is strong enough and he know it.''

''Right, maybe but please dad… don't worry. It's just going to make all the group feel down. We can't lost hope.'' I said.

He nod and hug me. We sit at the table with the rest of the group and we try to learn more about demon-angels. The day past and dad snap us something to eat. We eat in silence and go back to reading.

In the night I choose to go take a look outside, to see if the demon–angel was there. I knew that my parents would never want me to go outside alone but I needed to know more about this guy. I search for him for about one hours until I snap myself in the town.

''Where are you? I want to talk to you. I come in peace!'' I shout.

''I hear you, Nephilim.''

I turn around but there was nobody. He was hiding.

''What do you want? Why do you want my family to die?'' I ask.

''The Archangel that you call dad, he killed my father. He is the real bad guy here.'' The man said.

''Your father was a bad person. He betrays the angels.''

''Angels are just a fancy word for monsters, you know.''

''They are not monsters, demons are.''

''I'll let you think what you want. What do you want by the way? Why did you search for me? Do you want to join me?''

''What!? No way in hell that I am joining you!'' I shout. ''I want to know your name.''

''Dar.'' He said. ''Yours?''

''Matthew. You don't have to do this, you know.''

''I am going to finish what my father had started. I am going to continue to kill your family and when I will get to Gabriel, I will kill him without any difficulties. Then, I will kill every other angels and then I'll turn against the demons. I will kill them one by one and I will be the king. I'll attack your god and take his place then the human race will be next. I am going to take all of your powers and I will rule. I'll create my own race and no one can stop me from doing so.'' He said with a really calm voice.

''I'll stop you.'' I said.

''Really?'' He said.

I see a body walking in front of me. He's tall and strong. He is all wearing black and his eyes are completely black. Even if it's dark I can see those things because he is glowing. He have two giant wings but those don't have any feathers. They are simply black bones but they are still glowing. He have an angel blade in his right hand. He walk to me and I get my angel blade out too. My green eyes start shining and I feel my heart pounding faster.

The next moment, his blade hit mine and I bloc his attack. I swing my blade at him but he bloc it. I push him and try to throw my blade at him but he bloc it and my blade fall on the ground. Before I can do anything, he take it and run to me. I jump and get my four wings out. I start flying around him and snap my blade in my hand once again. My wings are also glowing. They are silver with a little touch of gold close to the bones. He look at me and smile.

He goes up in the air and for a moment I try to understand how he can fly with those kind of wings. A second later, he is swinging his blade at me again. I sure know how to fly but I don't know how to fight while flying. What if I hit my wings, this could end badly. I try to push him but he is much more at ease in the air. He avoids every one of my attacks and attack back even harder. He push me and I hit the ground. He throw his angel blade and it hit my bottom left wings. I shout.

''You know, you can put on a good fight. You are pretty fun. I'm going to have a lot a fun with you.'' Dar said.

He take my blade and throw it in my top right wings. I can't move anymore. He get a knife from his jeans and touch the skin of my arm with it. I shout louder. It burn my skin and it hurt so much.

''Do you want to call your dad?'' He ask. ''We can do that really fast, you know. You call him, I kill him and we all become friends.'' He said.

''Never!'' I shout.

He slide his knife down my chest and I shout again. It hurt so much but I don't want to call dad.

''This knife is made out of solid holy oil. It's made for killing angels.'' He said.

''Then kill me…'' I whisper.

''Oh, no. I told you that I was going to play with you.''

He cut through my t-shirt and cut my skin. I tell myself to not cry but the pain is too much.

''I hate you!'' I shout at him.

''Good.''

''I am going to kill you!''

''Very good, continue.''

I shout even louder and I push him as far as I can. He fall on the ground and I force myself to stand up. I can't reach the blades in my wings and snapping does nothing, so I push myself up and I feel my wings tear up under the pressure. I shout as loud as I can and I run to Dar. I hit him over and over again and he finish by going up in the air where he know that I can't reach him.

''I gave you a chance of beating me but even without my demon powers, you can't. This battle only mean that you are not as strong as I though. Thank you, Matthew. See you next time. And you know what? Forget the Archangel, you are much more fun. Good night, kid.'' He said and disappear.

I fall on my knees and look at my wings. They are broken and I don't even think that they can be heal. I repeat in my head, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…

''Dad… come here, please… I need you. I screw up, I'm sorry…'' I whisper.

''Matthew…'' He said, appearing in front of me.

I start crying and he take me in his arm. I feel heat going through my body and I know that he is healing me.

''I can't do much about your wings. Maybe Castiel can help. What happen?'' He ask.

''Damien's son… his name is Dar. I fight against him… his wings are just bones so I though he couldn't fly… He changed is target… He want to kill me now. I saved you.'' I said.

''Yes… you saved me. Where is he now?''

''I don't know… but he is coming back some day…''

''Shh, it's okay. Come on, we are going home.''

He snap us in our house and call uncle Castiel. My two uncles stood close to me and daddy hug me tight. Dad is looking at me with his arms crossed. He is not proud of me, why would he be? I was not careful and I screw up. Uncle Cas put one hand on my forehead and heal the rest of my wings.

''Can you stretch them?'' He ask.

I nod and stretch my wings without difficulties. I hug him and stop crying.

''Now, kid. You are going to tell me when you go outside. I don't want this to happen again, young boy.'' Dad said.

''Yes, dad. But I know more about him now.''

''I don't care! What if he had killed you? Have you think of that?'' He shout.

''Gabriel…'' Daddy whisper. ''Calm down, he is okay now. He's not dead, he can fight…''

''We are not having this conversation again, Sam Winchester!''

''No we are not and you are going to calm down, right now.''

''Our son nearly die and you want me to calm down! Are you crazy!?''

''Gabriel!'' Daddy shout.

That seem to calm dad down because he look at the ground and didn't say anything.

''What did you learn from him?'' Uncle Dean ask.

''He is stronger when he is in the air, he is stronger than all of you can think about. I am his new target. Oh and he got a knife made out of solid holy oil.'' I said. ''And I lost my angel blade by the way…''

I hear a snap behind me and I turn around, dad just snap me a new one.

''Thanks.'' I said.

''Just tell me, the next time okay? I don't want this to happen again. I don't want to lose you.'' Dad said.

''Don't worry. I'll tell you next time I go out.''

I hug him tight and he smile at me. He nod and I smile back. I turn to uncle Cas and sigh.

''I'm ready for my training.'' I said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of this one? I hope you liked it, and like always! See you next time! <strong>

**I wanted to make everyone teach something to Matthew, so it end up like that.**

**Dean: Guns**

**Sam: Fighting without weapons**

**Castiel: Everything with flying/Fighting in the air**

**Gabriel: Everything with powers/Fighting on the ground**

**(P.S: If you still read, you are cool. Sometime soon there will be a new character. But I am not telling you on which side.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again kiddos! **

**A/N: So this is the last chapter of this story. And also of this series. **

**Matthew P.O.V again and characters are still OOC. I am still sorry.**

**P.S: If you don't like violence... you don't have to read. Because there is a lot in this. **

* * *

><p>Angel of darkness<p>

Chapter 3

They told me that my training is completely finish. I'm happy and I feel stronger than ever! It took about three weeks of intense training in the air until I could battle at ease. I'm still practicing though. But now I know that I can fight and defend myself. Dad had decided that he wanted to learn how to shoot with a gun so daddy is teaching him that. There is one gun that I always see dad with and it's a sniper. He love it, I can tell. We didn't heard anything about Dar since the fight and it's a little bit worrying. I wonder what he is planning. Right now we are still trying to discover more about the demon-angel but it's really hard because nobody ever heard about that before. It never happen before.

In the meantime, there seem to be no more cases. Just like if they were all waiting. It gives us more time to prepare but to prepare what? We don't even know what powers he has. I fight with his angel self but what about his demon side? Does he have the power of a normal demon? It's annoying over the time and we can't chase him down… we don't even know where he is.

''Matthew!''

I turn quickly and get out of my thought. Daddy is looking at me.

''Sorry, what?'' I ask.

''We are going in town to try to find him, you want to come?'' He ask.

''Yeah, sure.''

I jump in the impala with daddy and uncle Dean and uncle Cas and dad just snap themselves in town. We drive for a long time and we look everywhere but there is still no sign of Dar.

''What if you go park the car there and we get out. I go in the middle and you hide yourself.'' I propose.

''Good idea, Matt.'' Dean said.

I nod and he park the impala in a dark place. We get out and I walk in another direction. Dean and Sam hide themselves and I look at the sky.

''Come at me, Dar! I am not afraid!'' I shout.

''Oh kid you are so wrong. I see you right there, trying to look brave. And I also see the Winchester so don't even think of it. I am not dumb.'' Dar said.

Just like last time, I turn but there is nobody around.

''Where are you?'' I ask.

''Somewhere you can't reach. Oh and by the way, every demons here is by my side. I have an army and I have a base. My plan is going just perfectly.'' He said.

''Not for long, Dar.'' I said.

''Really?'' He said and start laughing. ''I'd like to see you try.''

I hear a loud sound and then nothing. He is gone. I turn to the Winchesters as he called them.

''An army?''

''We are so fucked. How are we going to find his stupid base?'' Dean ask.

''I know where he is…'' A small voice said from behind us.

We all turn and in front of us. There is a little boy. He is wearing a grey shirt that seem too big for him and a pair of blue jeans also too big with small work boots. His hair are blond and his eyes are baby blue. He have a backpack on his back and he seem to have about five years old. He is so small but I sense darkness in him. He is demon.

''It's a demon… watch out.'' I whisper.

''I don't want to hurt anybody.'' The kid said.

Dean goes closer to him and crouch.

''What is your name, little one?'' He said.

''Wade…'' The kid said. ''I am four years old but I can help you.''

''Little demon, why would we believe you. Where is your parents?'' Dean ask.

''My parents like to kill people… I really don't. So I ran away from the house. I live in Dar's base, I know where it is.'' He said in his soft child voice.

Dean turn to us and I walk to the kid. I put a hand on his small arm and let my grace enter his brain.

''He is telling the truth…'' I said. ''I am Matthew, this is Dean and this Sam.''

''Hello, can I help you? Please… I want to take Dar's base down. I am good with computers I can enter his base easily.'' Wade said.

''You are only four.'' Sam said.

''My parents taught me to talk, to walk and then to work with computers. I do that since I can move my fingers. And demons can learn faster than humans.''

We nod and put him on the back seat of the impala. I sit next to him to make sure this isn't a trap and Dean and Sam wait for Castiel and Gabriel outside.

Wade take his backpack off and look inside. I put my hand on my angel blade and wait. He take a small laptop out of his backpack and put it on his knees. He look at me and smile. He look so innocence, how can he be a demon? There is no real darkness in him, in the end. He act like an angel kid but with demons eyes. A demon-angel? I raise a hand put it close to his forehead. He look at it and I stop moving.

''I am not evil, you can check. I hate evil people and I hate demons. If I could become a human… I certainly would.'' He said pushing his hand on my hand.

I check in his head, in his heart, in his powers but this kid is the purest demon I ever seen. I smile at him and put a protective hand on his shoulder. I look at his laptop and get closer.

''What are you doing?'' I ask.

''I hacked the security system in Dar's base. I can look at the cameras without him noticing.'' He said.

''Nice, good job, Wade.'' I said.

''Thank you, sir.'' He answer.

''Call we Matthew, or Matt.'' I said.

''Matt is a cool name.'' He said. ''Do you want to be my friend, Matt?''

''If you want me too.'' I said.

''Yes. Thank you…'' He said while hugging me.

''Thank me for what?''

''You are my first friend, ever… the others think that I am too nice to be their friend.''

''Well, welcome here, Wade.''

He smile and goes back to his computer. He is really good with this thing, he wasn't kidding. I watch him go a little bit longer and then I look at the window. Sam and Dean are talking and still waiting.

Suddenly I feel Wade pull on my hand and I look at him. He point at the screen of his computer.

''They are bringing a new prisoner in the base.'' He said.

''He have prisoners?'' I ask, then look closer to the screen.

''Oh god, no…'' I whisper.

''What?'' He ask.

''I know that guy… oh no, no, no…'' I said. ''Keep your eyes on that guy, okay?''

''Yes, don't worry.''

I open the door and goes outside where I found daddy trying to calm dad down. Dean's head is facing toward the ground and his eyes are close. He is praying, I can almost hear him.

''Dar got Uncle Castiel.'' I said, one hand on the door to keep a look at Wade.

''I couldn't do anything… I try to snap to follow him but I lost him… It's my fault…'' Gabriel said, in Sam's arm.

''I know where he is. We just need to have a plan.'' I said.

''How do you know?'' Dean ask.

I put my head in the car again and whisper to Wade to come say hi. He get out of the car with his laptop and show it to everyone.

''He is there, in this cage with the other prisoners. The only way we can enter without been seen is the back of the base. There is about five demons who guard the entrance. So if we can get them without the others to notice we are fine to enter. I know that there is nobody who look at the cameras during the day but there is a lot of guards.'' Wade said.

''Who is he?'' Gabriel ask.

''I live in there but I want to help you to take him down so everybody can be free again. I am not a bad demon, I am not going to hurt anyone, don't worry.'' He said. ''If you listen to me, we can save your friend. If you don't want my help, I will also understand. I'm a demon after all, so?''

''We need his help and I trust him.'' I said.

They all nod and Wade smile.

''Do you have a base?'' He ask.

Gabriel nod and snap us at our house. We sit at the big table in the first floor when I snap a stool for Wade. He jump on it and with a marker, start to write on the whiteboard. He draw the base and put x's on where the demons are.

''You would need someone with a sniper here.'' He said pointing at the drawing. ''Those are the guards for the entrance so we need to take them down, without them noticing. So we need to be really fast.''

''I'll do it.'' Dad said.

We nod and Wade smile like he always does it seem.

''Your friend is on the left side of the base. I am going to stay out of the base and open the door with my computer for you. You will also need to be really fast.'' Wade continue.

In the same moment as Wade was explaining his plan I was listening with one ear. The other was traveling in the others mind.

_I can't believe that I am listening to a four years old for a plan… come on. _Thought uncle Dean. _That kid is really intelligent for his age. I wonder if he could help us sometime when we have hard cases. _Thought daddy. _He's just like Matthew when he was his age… cute. _Dad thought. _Still can't believe… I trust him with Cas live… _Thought uncle Dean again.

I shake my head and sigh without anyone noticing. So in the end the plan was easy: We had to enter the base and get to uncle Castiel cell. With mine and dad's powers we would take the guards down while daddy look around to make sure we would not alert anybody. Wade would open every door we need. And uncle Dean would save uncle Cas. Brilliant plan from a four years old! We all nod and set everything ready. We put dad's gun in the impala and we also bring holy water just in case.

''After this mission… I will go away. I'll let you do your work.'' Wade said.

We nod and he smile like always.

''We will get you friend back. I promise!'' He said.

He enter the impala and drive to the location of Dar's base. Dean park the car away from the base and we walk to the back, while Wade stay in the car with his laptop. Gabriel take his sniper and we all pay attention to every movement. I see Gabriel looking through the scope and preparing his shot. He press the trigger and with the precision of a champion hit one guy. He shot again and hit another. He continue until there is no more guy and get to us again. I wonder how he snapped solid holy water bullets. Anyway… we enter the base and I put a hand on two demons who without a shout, fall on the ground, dead. Gabriel try to do the same but nothing happen. The two demons turn and hit him. I run to him and kill the demons.

''My powers doesn't work…'' He said looking at his hand.

He look at Sam with look of fear that I never saw on him.

''Stay outside and look if you can shot demons from there.'' Sam told him.

He nod and run back outside. I take care of the few demons in our way and the cell door open. I look at Sam and realize that we are not alone. About ten demons were already attacking him and I run again to help him. Why does my powers work? And suddenly it's all clear, my necklace! I jump in the air and jump on three demons. I kill them all one by one. I throw my angel blade at him and he swing it to kill the others.

In the meantime, Dean is getting Castiel out of here. His power doesn't work either. We continue fighting but when I hear my dad in my head I turn around.

_Snap Sam next to the impala we are all there. You can leave._ He said.

I run to Sam and put two fingers on his forehead. The next moment he's not there anymore and I am alone with those demons. I don't even have the time to snap myself out that another army of demons run toward me. I swing my angel blade and throw it at them. Just like my training… I thought. I run and I jump and fly above them. I do everything I can and I am becoming tired fast.

I finally look around and there is no longer demons standing around me. I sigh and on the corner of my eye I see the only person I didn't want to see. Dar himself.

I turn and I look at him. He is smiling.

''Oh well look at what we have here. Those demons were weaker than I thought. That's sad. But hey I still got my number one fan! Wade, buddy, come here.'' He said.

Behind him, I see the four year old who is still smiling. The smile… how didn't I realize?

''Wade… Why did you help us? How did you do for me to not detect any of this in you?'' I said.

''Dar wanted you here… so I brought you here. Also I block my powers and my thought'' He said still smiling. ''Are you proud of me? Are you still my friend?''

''You traitor…''

''Oh well… I'm a demon.'' He said.

He raise his hand and show me his small computer. He push one button and every door lock in one move.

Suddenly I hear dad in my head.

_Wade is with Dar. Matthew get out of there! _He said. _It's too late… I'm trap. Go away and leave me… it's my fault, I was stupid. Now leave… save your life. I love you. _I answer in my head, then I block his message. Well I tried. I close my eyes and let my wings out.

My eyes start shinning and my wings start glowing. My heart is pounding faster than it ever had. His smile grow bigger and he get his bone like wings out. His eyes turn black and he get his knife out. My hand is tight around my blade. I wait until he start moving and I run to him. I attack and attack again. I continue over and over again until I forget how tired I am. He block every attack but I still continue. He attack me back and this battle goes on and on.

_Open the door! _

I hear my father and I raise my hand toward the door. It doesn't do anything at first but then the door start breaking.

_I'll help you. _

We push the door and it finally break. I rush outside and I fly high in the air. Gabriel hide himself and pull his gun out. Wade run outside but Gabriel shot him without any hesitation. I look at his small body falling on the ground and close my eyes. I force myself to think that he was playing with us and that I need to hate him but I just can't…

I hear another gun shot and I get out of my thought. This is not the moment! I see Dar flying toward me with a hole in his neck. Another gun shot hit his head but it doesn't stop him. His face is bleeding from everywhere but it does not bother him. I swing my angel blade at him and hit him on one wing. I can see that this hurt him even more than the bullets.

_Shoot his wings._ I said to my father.

I see Gabriel aiming at his wings and shooting bullets after bullets. While Dar is trying to escape the rain of bullets I snap myself behind him and swing my sword on his second wings. He fall on the ground and I see Sam and Dean with guns in their hand. They start shooting him but at the moment as Dar put his hand on the ground a shield appear around him and me. He run to me and we start fight with our weapons again but he soon take the advantage of his height and disarms me. I snap my finger and my necklace appear in Gabriel's hand. He run to the shield and destroy it.

Dar take a small second to look around but it's too late for him. I snap the necklace back on me and grab him by the arm. I let my powers go and look at him in the eyes. He look back at me without moving. I feel the powers inside me, coming out of my hands and going inside his body. We all know how this is going to end. Since I am a Nephilim, I can contain more powers than any other being, but him? Not even close. When the power is going to be too much for him I let you imagine the end.

He try to move but I don't let him after a time I turn my head and shout.

''HIDE YOURSELF!'' I shout.

Gabriel turn and snap Dean, Sam, Castiel and himself somewhere else and I let Dar go. He try to quit his vessel but it doesn't work. He shout and in a loud sound the only thing that can be seen… is blood.

I fall on the ground and call my parents and my uncles. Dad take me in his arm and heal me. A lot of my powers are gone and I know that I can't have them anymore but I am happy. I saved a lot of people even if we killed a lot of them. The human race is still safe, and the angels too.

''You did it…'' Daddy said.

I hug him tight while hugging dad tight too. Uncle Dean and uncle Cas come to me and I do the same to them. I hug them both. Even if I've lost probably all of my powers I know that I will still have all of my family with me and I am happy with this. I look at the sky and close my eyes.

_Thanks…_ I said to God. I know that he is listening. He was watching me all this time, I know it. _I hope that I did my job right. But there is one thing that would make me really happy. I am sure that you know what I am talking about, right? And even if you can't do that… I just want to thank you, for everything. _

I open my eyes and suddenly I feel a big wave of heat going through my body. It's like if someone was healing me but more intense. I feel my powers going in my body again and my eyes start shining again. I feel my family staring at me and then in front of us we see a white light. It's so bright that we all need to close our eyes. When the light fade out we open our eyes and in front of us we see someone. For me it's a familiar face but I can't put a name on it. Could it be?

''Balt!'' Dad shout running to the man in front of us.

''Balthazar!'' Uncle Cas said with a giant smile on his face.

Daddy help me stand up and I walk to my uncle. I hug him tight and even if I don't really remember him I already feel like I've known him since like… always.

''Miss me?'' He simply said.

We all smile at him and I look again at the sky. I see the white light in the sky and whisper thanks one last time. I know that my life is not over yet and I can't wait to see what's next.

* * *

><p><strong>A big chapter for the end. So this is the end of the series because I have no more ideas. If you want more then you can tell me. By the way, what did you think of the little Wade? And also at the end I never thought I'd bring him back but you know, I can do what I want, right? Well anyway...<strong>

**I hope you liked this story and like always! See you next time! Bye-Bye!**


End file.
